Tales of Fairy Christmas
by Sakura Zala
Summary: La época de Navidad al estilo del gremio más querido de toda Magnolia, Natsu y Gray se traen algo entre manos, Lucy tiene una importante noticia que dar y ¡Ahh!, ¡El árbol de navidad cobró vida!, quien sabe... tratándose de ellos, todo puede pasar.
1. 22 de Diciembre

**Aclaración****de****derechos****de****autor:**Lo concerniente al manga y anime de Fairy Tail, no me pertenece, es obra de Hiro Mashima-sama. Los personajes OC que aparecen es esta historia, son importación de mi Fanfic Fairy Tail Snow Fairy y su secuela y este escrito está dedicado a los lectores que hasta estos días siguen de lleno mi escrito. No obstante, este fanfic puede leerse sin la necesidad de haber leído Snow Fairy y Against The Fairy Law, ya que son circunstancias ajenas al fanfic, los acontecimientos en este.

**FAIRY TAIL**

**TALES OF FAIRY CHRISTMAS**

**Capítulo 1 "22 de Diciembre"**

**El país de Fiore, un país neutral con apenas 17 millones de personas habitantes, es un mundo mágico; La magia se compra y vende todos los días, es una parte integral de la vida de las personas y hay quienes utilizan la magia como su ocupación, a esas personas se les conoce como magos. Los magos pertenecen a distintos gremios y realizan trabajos a comisión. Existe un gran número de gremios en el país, y en cierta ciudad se encuentra un cierto gremio… un gremio del cual nacieron varias leyendas… ó más bien… seguirán naciendo durante mucho tiempo…**

**Es conocido como… FAIRY TAIL…**

-Hoy, como todos los días que han pasado desde el inicio de la semana está nevado sobre Magnolia, las calles se han cubierto totalmente de la hermosa esponjosidad blanca, haciendo difícil el acceso a las viviendas debido a que las puertas se han atascado…, -empieza su relato con felicidad para ir enojándose un poco la chica Heartfilia. -¡Bueno!, ¡Ese no es el punto mamá!, -la escena se centra ahora en su habitación dentro de aquella pequeña cabaña que comparte junto a Natsu, Happy y su pequeño hijo Haru, donde prosigue con el escrito de su carta, mientras pareciera pensar lo que va a poner, al llevarse la pluma junto al mentón.

-En realidad… el ambiente entero de esta época es muy hermoso, ¡Te sorprendería ver cuantas luces destellantes se ven por la noche!, como si fueran pequeñas estrellas que han descendido sobre las casas… ¡De muchos colores y tamaños!, especialmente en el gremio, Fairy Tail sigue igual de movido que siempre, me encanta que sea cual sea la situación, el ambiente de mi gremio no cambia, ahora pienso… que si comúnmente están así de eufóricos, con las fiestas nos hemos de portar aún más locos, jajaja, es la reputación que tiene… bueno… que tenemos…

-Me he dado cuenta que en muchos de los árboles de navidad de la ciudad, están colgados los adornos navideños alegóricos al gremio, que se venden en la tienda de Souvenirs… es algo vergonzoso ver figuras mías vestida de Santa Claus colgada de los pinos… ¡Pero al mismo tiempo es muy emocionante!

-Y hablando del gremio… también he notado que los regalos bajo el árbol de navidad… por cierto "El ENORME ÁRBOL DE NAVIDAD", que se ha colocado este año, según Erza, para celebrar que por fin nos hemos reunido todos y pasaremos una noche buena increíble, van aumentando en número cada día, lo que me hace recordar que… ¡Aún no he comprado nada!, no sé… si este año tendría que hacer algo manual como la otra vez…, -el recuerdo de Natsu abriendo un regalo donde saca un gorro tejido de lana que le hace juego con la bufanda le viene a la mente. –Supongo que cada quien tiene su manera de expresar su afecto… y además… este año… le tengo un regalo especial…, -baja la pluma y de la gaveta del escritorio, saca una botita de bebé tejida hasta la mitad, por lo que sonríe.

-¡Con que aquí estabas Lucy!, -entra volando Happy, mientras abre la puerta sin previo aviso.

-¡Ahh!, -se espanta por el miedo a ser descubierta en su hasta ahora secreto y pasándose la botita de una mano a otra finalmente la esconde tras su espalda. -¡No me asustes así gato!, -lo mira con las mejillas infladas.

-¿Qué haces?, ¿estás escribiendo?, Natsu me dijo que viniera a buscarte, -le informa.

-Ahh… si… estaba escribiendo algo relacionado con la época, -se levanta de la silla y se dispone a guardar todos sus utensilios.

-Mmmm… ¡Una aventura de Zombis!, -se emociona Happy y habla con una vela bajo su rostro, dándole cierta penumbra.

-¡Eso es para el Haloween!, -le corrige ella, terminando de guardar sus cosas.

-Entonces… ¡Estabas planeando como dar chocolates para confesarte!, -el fondo de vuelve rosa, mientras los ojos de Happy tiemblan emocionados.

-Eso es para el día de San Valentín…, -lo mira con ojos de raya y punto, -además… que sentido tendría confesarme a estas alturas…, -se sonroja ligeramente, -él ya sabe mis sentimientos… de sobra…, -la imagen del rostro de Natsu sonriéndole le viene a la mente y cuando regresa a la realidad, Happy ya se ha ido. -¡AHH!, ¡No me dejes así gato tonto!, -sale ella también por la puerta y la cierra.

0===0

El tiempo lo amerita, el frío se cuela hasta por debajo de la ropa, por lo que Gray y su familia llevan todos abrigos con gorro de orilla peluda, mientras caminan tomados de la mano por la ciudad.

Ambos niños van tomados de las manos de Juvia, Zelestine no puede evitar dejar los ojos clavados en cada una de las atracciones que se ven en la calle, muchos adornos y ventas la deslumbran, mientras Azur lleva la correa de su pequeño perrito "Nieve", nombrado en honor a su parecido con la nevada, al ser un pequeño animal sumamente peludo y enano, de color blanco.

-Aún no lo puedo creer… de tener un perro hubiera preferido uno de esos… enormes animales que parecen lobos, -se le alumbran los ojos al mago de hielo, mientras camina al lado de Azur y lleva los paquetes que han comprado en brazos.

-No digas eso Gray-sama… que de cierta manera es mejor un animalito de estos, ¿no crees que es lindo?, -pregunta sonriente y con su atuendo de abrigo celeste, resalta el color de su blanca piel y alumbra su cabello y ojos de forma especial, por lo que el Fullbuster se sonroja y no puede hacer más que asentir, bajando su mirada hacia la bola de pelos blancos y observarla con una gota al lado de su cabeza y una ceja arqueada nerviosamente.

-¡Pero nieve será enorme Papi!, -le anima su hijo.

-¿Enorme?... -su rostro se llenó de intriga, -realmente me cuesta trabajo creerlo…, pero bueno, -suspira, mientras Juvia lo observa sonriente, cual admirara cada uno de los gestos que esboza el pelinegro de cabellos azulados y lo guardara para sí.

=0000=

-¿Chimenea?, -pregunta Natsu ladeando la cabeza, habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde que todos los magos llegaron al gremio de Fairy Tail para reunirse a planear la tan esperada cena que se realizaría dentro de 3 días.

-Pues… me puse a pensar que si hace tanto frío, sería algo bueno avivar la emoción con algo de fuego Natsu-san, -le sonríe Wendy.

-¡Bieeen!, ¡Ya sabes que todo lo que se trate de fuego me encanta y puedes contar conmigo!, -choca sus puños entre si.

-¡Esperaaaa!, ¡Pero no se trata deeee!, -no puede terminar la frase y queda con el brazo extendido y los ojos salidos al observar los acontecimientos la chica Marvell.

-¡Karyuu no Hokou!, -la mega flama salió despedida de su boca y en un segundo incendió la chimenea entera convirtiéndola en cenizas, bañando con la explosión a Wendy, quien termina por abrir la boca y dejar escapar un poco de polvo.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!, -grita Makarov, al llegar a la escena, tras el estruendo.

-¡¿Qué?, ¡¿Qué?, -llega también Erza, seguida de Mirajane, quienes abren grandes los ojos y la boca.

Al mismo tiempo Gray se asoma por la puerta y la observar la situación sonríe y se adentra en la escena.

-Sí que te pasaste esta vez pequeña lagartija de fuego…, -se lleva las manos a los bolsillos.

-¡¿Qué dijiste pervertido?, ¡Si vas a venir a meterte, antes ponte algo encima!, -le señala con el dedo índice Natsu, por lo que Gray voltea a verse y efectivamente ha perdido su camisa.

-¡Ah!, -levanta los brazos sorprendido.

-¡No me digan que se están peleando!, -los observa a cada uno Erza.

-¡Para nada!, -responde al mismo tiempo y se sonríen a la distancia, para cuando Erza deja de verlos, mirarse odiosos uno al otro.

-Y yo que pensaba que ya habían superado eso…, -murmura Mira, -tal parece que nuestros queridos Natsu y Gray nunca van a cambiar, -sonríe la peliblanca.

-¿Queridos?..., -escucha Juvia y para el oído, -¿Querido Gray?... ¡¿Amado Gray-sama?, -se sorprende ella misma y mira recelosa hacia Mirajane.

Afuera, los niños parecen haber escuchado algo y estar al tanto de la conversación, por lo que hablan sentados en una de las mesitas bajas, mientras Lucy los vigila, sentada en la otra mesa.

-¡Tu papá si que es muy fuerte!, -celebra Zelly hacia Haru.

-¡Es que mi papá es un dragón!, -responde orgulloso el pequeño de cabellos rosas.

-¡Mi papá también es muy fuerte!, -introduce el tema de Gray en la conversación Azur, hablando igualmente orgulloso de su progenitor.

-¡Es verdad!, ¡El tío Gray y mi papi son los más fuertes!, -apoya Haru doblando sus brazos y apretando los puños emocionados.

-Ahora comprendo por qué están preparando "eso"…, -habla Zelestine.

-¿eso?..., -le llama la atención el comentario a Lucy.

-jajaja, será muy divertido, -aplaude emocionada la hija de Juvia.

-¿De qué hablan?..., -le tiembla una ceja intrigada a la esposa de Natsu.

Continuará…

**-Oye Natsu, no me quedó claro que se supone que estamos celebrando…, -habla Happy**

**-¡Oh!, pues creo que es cuando te metes a una piscina sin ahogarte…**

**-¡Eso es Nadar!**

**-Entonces… ¿cuando le das apoyo a alguien?**

**-¡Eso es animar!**

**-La última opción es la época donde te reúnes con tus seres queridos a celebrar?**

**-¡Eso es Navidad!**

**-¡Oh!, ¡Entonces eso es!, jeje, -termina Natsu.**

**Fairy Tail, Tales of Fairy Christmas, Capítulo 2 "23 de Diciembre", ¡No se lo pierdan!**

¡Hola!, pues, jaja, tengo elevado el espíritu Navideño xD, así que me animé a escribir de esto, espero les guste como va, cualquier idea, sugerencia o comentario, no duden es dejar su review!


	2. 23 de Diciembre

**El país de Fiore, un país neutral con apenas 17 millones de personas habitantes, es un mundo mágico; La magia se compra y vende todos los días, es una parte integral de la vida de las personas y hay quienes utilizan la magia como su ocupación, a esas personas se les conoce como magos. Los magos pertenecen a distintos gremios y realizan trabajos a comisión. Existe un gran número de gremios en el país, y en cierta ciudad se encuentra un cierto gremio… un gremio del cual nacieron varias leyendas… ó más bien… seguirán naciendo durante mucho tiempo…**

**Es conocido como… FAIRY TAIL…, quienes se preparan para la gran celebración navideña de ese año.**

**FAIRY TAIL**

**TALES OF FAIRY CHRISTMAS**

**Capítulo 2 "23 de Diciembre"**

Anteriormente en Tales of Fairy Christmas…, -la voz de Lucy.

-¡Tu papá si que es muy fuerte!, -celebra Zelly hacia Haru.

-¡Es que mi papá es un dragón!, -responde orgulloso el pequeño de cabellos rosas.

-¡Mi papá también es muy fuerte!, -introduce el tema de Gray en la conversación Azur, hablando igualmente orgulloso de su progenitor.

-¡Es verdad!, ¡El tío Gray y mi papi son los más fuertes!, -apoya Haru doblando sus brazos y apretando los puños emocionados.

-Ahora comprendo por qué están preparando "eso"…, -habla Zelestine.

-¿eso?..., -le llama la atención el comentario a Lucy.

-jajaja, será muy divertido, -aplaude emocionada la hija de Juvia.

-¿De qué hablan?..., -le tiembla una ceja intrigada a la esposa de Natsu.

-Definitivamente algo muy extraño está por pasar… mi sexto sentido de intuición femenina me lo dice…, -habla preocupada Lucy

-¡No te preocupes Lucy, ya verás que recogeremos muchos dulces este año!, ¡Sólo es cuestión de conseguir un buen disfraz!, -le apoya Happy.

-Nada difícil para la reina del cosplay, -se une Sherry.

-¡Ya dije que no estamos en Halloween!, ¡Y además que no tiene nada que veeer!, -grita ofuscada la rubia.

=0000=

La ciudad se encontraba completamente recubierta de blanco, mientras los copos caían plácidos y ligeros ondeando en su descenso hasta fusionarse con el resto que ya había aterrizado en la tierra mágica de Fiore. El cielo oscuro y estrellado parecía competir con las luces parpadeantes de la ciudad en luminosidad.

FAIRY TAIL

Falta un día para la tan esperada fiesta, la mayoría de los visitantes se ha retirado ya, a excepción del joven Dragneel, quien parece estar muy emocionado mientras habla con la chica McGarden en una de las mesas un tanto retirada a la que se encontraba Lucy, quien lo observa mientras carga a su hijo ya en pijama y dormido, la misma intriga que le quedó con la conversación de los niños se apoderó de su rostro e infló las mejillas.

-No puede ser que me dijera que me quedara aquí a esperarlo… me muero de curiosidad por saber qué tanto se trae entre manos…, si hasta los niños saben, ¡Ayy Natsu!, -aprieta los dientes tratando de controlarse.

-Jajaja, ¿se puede saber el porqué de esa expresión?, -llega a sentarse a su lado Mirajane.

-Pues… creo que no estoy acostumbrada a estar fuera de los planes… y más cuando se habla de un "Eso", ¡Ohh como molesta!

-Bueno… pero Lucy, si lo ves de la manera en que creo yo está tratando de llevarlo Natsu… como una sorpresa para ti, ¿no te hace más placentera la espera?, -pregunta sonriente la maga de Take over.

-Ahh…, -exhala humito de resignación, -la verdad que me da más curiosidad…, pero puede que tengas razón.

-¿Lo ves?, si no por nada es que son el uno para el otro, -se lleva las manos a las mejillas la peliblanca, -yo lo supe desde un principio.

-Mira-san…, -ladea la cabeza la maga celestial mientras una gota aparece al lado de su cabeza, al recordar la confusión que se armó aquella vez por sus suposiciones.

Mientras ellas hablan, tal parece que Natsu ha conseguido la información que buscaba de Levy.

-¡No sabes como me has ayudadooo!, ¡Eres una total genio Levy!, -le toma de las manos el Salamander.

-Será mejor que no hagas eso ni en gesto de cariño Natsu…, -le recomienda Lily, quien estaba parado sobre la mesa del lado de Levy, contrario a Happy, que estaba parado del lado de Natsu.

Ante las palabras del gato negro, la maga de letras se sonrojo ligeramente encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Si la tocas Gajeel va a venir a darte tu merecido!, -parece entender Happy.

-¡Aohhhh!, ¡Ya comprendo!, -sonríe abiertamente el Salamander y la suelta, -pero sólo lo hice en agradecimiento, no tendría por qué…, -no puede terminar su frase, ya que es arrojado de un puñetazo de hierro sobre el rostro hacia el otro lado del gremio, estrellándose contra la pared.

-Ahh…, -suspira Lily.

-¡Natsuuu!, -vuela tras él Happy, pero no ha terminado de llegar a él cuando el pelirosado ya se ha puesto en pie exigiendo pelea.

-Ahí van de nuevo…, -se pone de pie Lucy. -¡NATSU!, -le llama prácticamente ordenándole se detenga.

-¡Gajeel!, -parece más súplica la expresión de Levy, pero ambos Dragon Slayers se detienen.

-Ve… Salamander…, -le dirige con un movimiento de cabeza hacia la dirección de Lucy el pelinegro.

-jejeje…, -se limpia la comisura derecha de la boca Natsu y sonríe luego, aclarando con eso que su pelea se ha cancelado y retoma camino hacia Lucy.

-¡Oh moo, siempre es lo mismo contigo!, -le recrimina en un principio la rubia, para luego cambiar de expresión, -¿Pero estás bien?.

-¡Si!, ¡más importante Lucy!, ¡Tenemos que ir ahora mismo a casa de Gray!, ¡Vamoooosss!, -la toma de la mano y salen por la puerta principal.

-¡Pero Natsu!, -trata de disuadirlo, pero lo observa tan entusiasmado que no puede hacer más que seguirlo y asentir.

=0000=

-¡jaja, jaja!, -corre divertida Zelly mientras el perrito la persigue por la sala de la casa, pareciera una bola de algodón soplada por el viento.

-A ese paso el pobre Nieve va a desaparecer más rápido que la nieve de verdad derretida por el sol, -murmura Azur, mientras los ve correr y él está sentado en uno de los sofás cambiando los canales de televisión uno tras otro, tratando de encontrar algo que le llame la atención ver.

-¡Pero nii-chan!, ¡Nieve-chan no puede desaparecer!, -se para en seco ante el comentario de su gemelo, por lo que el cachorro se estrella contra sus piernas, sin haber notado que ella había parado. -¡Tú dijiste que crecería mucho!, ¡Hasta parecer un gran lobo!, -lo mira con grandes ojos abiertos y luego alza al perrito en brazos y se sienta al lado de Azur en el sofá.

-Eso lo dije para que Papi no se estuviera quejando, -sonríe bromista y luego acaricia la cabeza de la bolita de pelos blancos. –Pero ese será nuestro secreto, -se lleva el dedo índice a la boca indicándole silencio, a lo que la niña responde del mismo modo, para luego ambos sonreír.

Dentro de la misma casa, en el cuarto de baño… Gray y Juvia, compartían la espuma dentro de la bañera, el Fullbuster estaba sentado por delante de ella, mientras la maga de agua le enjabonaba la espalda.

-¿Y al final, pudieron resolver el problema que tenían Gray-sama?, -pregunta acercándose un poco más a él y casi hablándole al oído, lo que parece ponerlo un poco nervioso ya que se encogió de hombros al sentir su respiración tan cerca y fría, debido al clima.

-Pues se supone que Natsu hablaría ahora con Levy, ya que cuando le dijimos en un principio dijo que no creía que fuera posible, así que le dije a él que esperara por su respuesta, si todo sale bien mañana me dirá algo supongo, -levanta la cabeza y la ladea para poder verla de reojo, a lo que la Loxar responde apoyando su mejilla sobre la parte alta de su espalda y cierra los ojos.

En un segundo el sonido de alguien subiendo a máxima velocidad las escaleras los perturbó un poco por lo que voltearon a la puerta, esperando ver quien aparecía. Entonces la puerta se abre de golpe y azota contra la pared.

-¡GRAAAAAYYYY!, -entra rápido el Salamander.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH!, -gritan ambos dentro de la bañera, casi saliéndose del susto.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios te pasa Teme?, -se hace un poco más de lado para tapar a Juvia, pero cuando se da cuenta ella ya se ha disuelto en el agua, lo que le hace sonrojar, pero luego se sacude la cabeza y vuelve a la realidad, -¡¿Qué?, -pregunta finalmente.

-¡Papi!, -llegan también los gemelos a pararse en la entrada. -¡Yo le dije al tío Natsu que te estabas bañando!, -informa Zelly, adjudicándose el encuentro de ambos como algo valioso.

-Ah… gracias hijita…, -le sonríe con una gota al lado de su cabeza el Fullbuster.

-¡Yaa!, ¡Sal de ahí y ven que tengo muy buenas noticias!

Minutos después…

El Ice Maker y el Salamander habían salido al jardín de la entrada para poder hablar, la temperatura había bajado aún más, por lo que cuando hablaban su aliento podía distinguirse del resto del aire.

-¿Ajá?, -Gray lo observa ciertamente inconforme con su entrada e interrupción de su baño, mientras lleva una toalla a la cabeza.

-¡Levi lo descubrió!, -informa sumamente feliz

-¡¿Es en serio?, -incluso se le ilumina la mirada al discípulo de Ur.

-¡Mañana! ¡A las 23:56 minutos!, ¡Justamente encima del meridiano no tengo idea que más dijo Levy!, ¡Pasará por encima de nuestro gremio!

-En un principio cuando me contaste tu idea realmente no pensé que fuera posible pero…, jajaja, no hay duda que será lo mejor de la noche y hablaste con Erza?

-Todo listo…, -mueve sus cejas con genialidad el Salamander.

-Entonces así será… ¡Mañana!, ¡Lo bajaremos!, -se propone Gray, a lo que Natsu asiente varias veces muy feliz.

Continuará…

**Fairy Tail, Tales of Fairy Christmas… Capítulo 3 "24 de Diciembre", ¡No se lo pierdan!**

¡Hola!, Muchas gracias por leer, espero pasen todos unas felices fiestas de antemano xD, dejo saludos especiales a: LucyDragneelHeartfilia (Felicidades para ti también!), Yukistar (jaja eso… creo que ya más o menos lo pueden suponer xD), Gabe Logan (jojo las parejas que me encantan a mi también xD), Andrea (joo muchas gracias!), Trybita Zala (Hermanita!, si, para mí es Santa Claus xD, jajaja y el gorro te da risa, la verdad que es algo extraño en él, tienes mucha razón xDD, Lucy está…? Jajaja, eso ni yo lo sé aún xDD, lo de Pedro Martínez jajaja, la verdad que no había notado el parecido, pero si que se parecen xD, y creo que comparto la enfermedad mental de Juvia jajaja "Enamobsesionada" por Gray-sama xDDD), Laila Yagami (jaja si que lo es xDD), Bea Fullbuster (es que son excelente combinación amiga xD), Lluvia-chan (jaja sii, me debatía por hacerla de ellos o no, pero al final ganaron xDD).

Gracias también a todos los que agregaron a Favoritos y las Alertas, me hacen felizzzz xD

ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!

YA NE!


	3. 24 de Diciembre

**El país de Fiore, un país neutral con apenas 17 millones de personas habitantes, es un mundo mágico; La magia se compra y vende todos los días, es una parte integral de la vida de las personas y hay quienes utilizan la magia como su ocupación, a esas personas se les conoce como magos. Los magos pertenecen a distintos gremios y realizan trabajos a comisión. Existe un gran número de gremios en el país, y en cierta ciudad se encuentra un cierto gremio… un gremio del cual nacieron varias leyendas… ó más bien… seguirán naciendo durante mucho tiempo…**

**Es conocido como… FAIRY TAIL…, quienes se preparan para la gran celebración navideña de ese año.**

**FAIRY TAIL**

**TALES OF FAIRY CHRISTMAS**

**Capítulo 3 "24 de Diciembre"**

Anteriormente en Tales of Fairy Christmas…, -la voz de Gray

El Ice Maker y el Salamander habían salido al jardín de la entrada para poder hablar, la temperatura había bajado aún más, por lo que cuando hablaban su aliento podía distinguirse del resto del aire.

-¿Ajá?, -Gray lo observa ciertamente inconforme con su entrada e interrupción de su baño, mientras lleva una toalla a la cabeza.

-¡Levi lo descubrió!, -informa sumamente feliz

-¡¿Es en serio?, -incluso se le ilumina la mirada al discípulo de Ur.

-¡Mañana! ¡A las 23:56 minutos!, ¡Justamente encima del meridiano no tengo idea que más dijo Levy!, ¡Pasará por encima de nuestro gremio!

-En un principio cuando me contaste tu idea realmente no pensé que fuera posible pero…, jajaja, no hay duda que será lo mejor de la noche y hablaste con Erza?

-Todo listo…, -mueve sus cejas con genialidad el Salamander.

-Entonces así será… ¡Mañana!, ¡Lo bajaremos!, -se propone Gray, a lo que Natsu asiente varias veces muy feliz.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!, ¡Lo sabía!, ¡Muy en mi interior yo lo sabíaaaaaa!, -grita triunfadora Lucy

-¿Lo sabías?, ¿Y qué es lo que sabías?, -pregunta Happy

-Que algo va a pasar… definitivamente esa conversación me da muy mala espina…, -responde misteriosa la rubia

-¡Ah!, ¡Y yo que pensé que tú sabías muchas más cosas Lucy!, creo que el año que viene debes ponerte a estudiar…, -murmura burlón Happy

-¡Repíteloooo!

-¡Aye Sr!

-No… no lo dije para que lo hicieras literalmente…

0====0

Noche buena finalmente había llegado, adornada de innumerables luces destellantes de muchos colores entremezclados, cual incendiaran el cielo de un solo soplido y con ello, las pequeñas cenizas que emanaban tras sus explosiones, se convirtieran en polvo de esperanza y magia que se colocaba como sonrisa sobre los rostros de todos aquellos que los observaran.

Los fuegos artificiales que surcaban el cielo, emitidos desde el gremio de Fairy Tail, se observaban sobre el cielo de toda Magnolia.

Los ojos ilusionados y desbordantes de emoción de los niños tomaron preso el panorama, ya que simplemente al verles tan felices, no se imaginaba el momento de que terminara. El pequeño hijo de Natsu y Lucy: Haru, los gemelos Fullbuster Loxar: Azur y Zelestine, El hijo de Al y Biz: Allen, y la pequeña invitada de la noche, la hija de Lyon y Sherry: Taiga; se han hasta tomado de las manos, como si con ello, ayudaran a que el compañero no perdiera un segundo de aquel festín luminoso.

-Esto me recuerda tanto a Fantasía…, -comenta Juvia, mientras yace sentada en el pasto al lado de Gray, llevaba un vestido celeste con un sombrero del mismo tono.

-Con la diferencia que en el desfile de Fantasía tenemos que trabajar…, -la mira de reojo el pelinegro azulado, para luego sonreír ampliamente con los ojos arqueados, aparentemente otra idea a parte de esa había fructificado en su pensamiento.

-¿Y esa risa a que viene Gray-sama?, -pregunta interesada y contagiándose del humor del Fullbuster.

-Pues…, -observa la mano de la maga de agua apoyada en su rodilla y en un movimiento la toma con su mano y entrelaza sus dedos con los de ella, -me agrada mucho más la idea de poder estar aquí… junto a ti… y poder disfrutar de esto, -mira nuevamente hacia el cielo, al hacerlo logra alcanzar a ver como uno de los fuegos artificiales explota en forma de estrella en color celeste. -¡Oh!, ¡¿La viste?, -señala con su mano, levantando su brazo hacia el firmamento.

-…Gray-sama…, -ha quedado completamente embelesada con sus palabras, -fue hermosa…

-Más que eso… parecía estar dedicada para ti, -responde sin el propósito de tonar la conversación tan romántica, pero fue sencillamente imposible para Juvia no tomarlo de esa manera, por lo que mantuvo su mirada fija en él. Gray al notar que uno hubo respuesta al último comentario volvió a verla y se encontró con sus ojos brillantes y rostro delicadamente iluminado por la luz de la luna, tan atractivo, que por inercia le llevó a inclinarse un poco sobre ella y juntar sus labios son los suyos en un suave beso, que la Loxar en un segundo aceptó y respondió con la misma delicadeza, mientras cierra sus ojos.

-¡UUHHHH!, -gritan todos los niños, quienes han presenciado el acto, junto al perrito Nieve que mueve la colita, por lo que rápidamente se separan sonrojados.

-¡Ju… Juvia no tenía las intensiones de llamar la atención de esa manera!, -se disculpa agachando la mirada apenada.

-¡Yo tampoco!, ¡Así que no se fijen en eso!, -les reprocha a los niños aún ligeramente sonrojado Gray.

-¡Cómo se gurrrrsssstan!, -se escucha la voz de Happy por detrás de ellos, por lo que voltean con cara de asesinos ambos y notan la presencia de Lucy y Natsu.

-Es natural… Juvia ama a Gray-sama, -responde confiada.

-Ya deja de estar diciendo tonterías Happy…, -lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados el Ice Maker.

-Jajajaa, por lo que se preocupan, ya deberían estar acostumbrados, siempre montando esas escenas en público…, -habla sarcástica Lucy.

-Lo dice la persona que se petrificaba cada vez que se decía que estaba casada con Natsu…, -contraataca Gray.

-¡Eso ya fue hace mucho tiempo!, -cierra los ojos, mientras su boca se transforma en una X.

-¡Jajajaja!, ¡Es verdad Lucy!, ¡Te solía pasar eso!, -la abraza por los hombros Natsu mientras sonríe divertido.

-No lo digas así… que si no mal recuerdo a ti te pasaba lo mismo…, -lo mira con ojos de raya y punto

-¡Lo que hay que tener en cuenta!, -entra entonces de nuevo a la conversación Happy, -¡Es que aquí no hay donde perderse!

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso gato?..., -lo mira desconfiada Lucy

-¡Que aquí todos se gurrrssstan!, -termina sintiéndose realizado con su cometido al verlos caer a todos de espaldas tras su respuesta.

-¡POR FAVOOR TODOOS!, -sale por la puerta del jardín Mirajane y llama la atención de los presentes, quienes voltean hacia ella. -¡LA CENA SERÁ SERVIDA EN BREVES MOMENTOS!, ¡POR FAVOR HAGAN UNA FILA Y!... -como de costumbre no puede terminar de hablar, ya que la masa de gente se levantó del piso y salió en manada hacia adentro, aplastándola en el trayecto.

-¡Mira-saaan!, -se espanta Lucy.

-Es como si la gente no pudiera tan solo esperar…, -murmura Gajeel, quien parado junto a Levy, aguardan su entrada luego del equipo de Natsu.

-¡Es que esa comida tiene un olor delicioso!... transforma a cualquiera en una fiera salvaje…, ¡AHH YA QUIERO COMEER!, -se emociona el Salamander.

-¡Pues si sigues relamiéndote antes de siquiera probarla estoy seguro que no podrás con lo bueno!, -lo reta el Dragon Slayer de acero.

-¡¿Eso crees?, -¡Habla todo lo que quieras pero apuesto a que comeré mucho más que túuu!, ¡Que estoy seguro hasta Gray puede vencerte!, -le devuelve la estocada Natsu.

-Escuché mi nombre… ¡No puedo descuidarme un segundo porque ya están hablando tonterías!, -se involucra también Gray, quien había ido en busca de sus hijos y recién volvía junto a Lucy.

-Gajeel…, -lo observa nuevamente suplicante Levy, por lo que el mago de acero entrecierra los ojos hacia Natsu, -esto no ha terminado… Salamander…

La chica McGarden exhala humito de resignación.

Minutos después, la oleada de gente había sido organizada en las mesas alrededor de la sala principal del lugar, como la ocasión especial lo ameritaba, las mesas vestían un elegante mantel rojo, con un centro una flor de pascua.

Aleatoriamente la configuración de la mesa de Natsu había quedado de la siguiente manera: En la banca derecha Natsu, Lucy, Haru, Wendy, Charle y Happy; en la banca izquierda, Gray, Juvia, Zelly, Azur, en la banca del frente, entre Natsu y Gray, estaban Gajeel, Levy y Lily y en la otra banca, junto a Azur y Happy, le tocó a Erza.

-No puede ser…, -los ojos de Lucy siguen en configuración de raya y punto, al notar que los tres contrincantes de comida navideña han quedado juntos, aún con la pobre de Levy separando a Gajeel de Gray.

-Ja… ya verán…, -los sentencia Natsu.

-Eso es lo que crees…, -responde Gajeel

-No tan rápido…, -los mira también Gray.

-Juvia apoyará a Gray-sama en todo momento, -lo toma por el brazo con los ojos cerrados, los cuales abre al sentir su piel, ya que acaba de perder su vestimenta, -aún y cuando Gray-sama tenga que desvestirse para hacerlo… ¡Juvia también lo haráa!, -pone una de sus manos en el escote de su vestido.

-¡NOOOO!, -se espanta Gray y la detiene rápidamente.

Erza observa la escena con una sonrisa nerviosa, -a veces me pregunto que estoy pagando…, -refiriéndose a tener que soportar el comportamiento anormal de todos.

-Zelly-chan…, -irrumpe en la escena la voz de Haru, por lo que todos guardan silencio para escuchar lo que el niño tiene que decir, la aludida hija de Gray lo observa con grandes ojos abiertos esperando sus palabras. –Que bonita, -le sonríe inocentemente.

La pequeña que llevaba un par de chongos rojos amarrando sus coletas, no pudo hacer más que sonrojarse sorprendida por el comentario, el cual desató euforia en la mesa, provocando miradas entre todos, Lucy abrió grandes los ojos, Wendy se llevó las manos a la boca, Juvia miró sorprendida hacia Haru, pero el que no pudo soportarlo fue Gray, quien se levantó de golpe y chocó su puño contra la mesa.

-¡¿QUÉEEE?

-¡Cálmate Gray-sama!, -se paro luego de él Juvia, pero tratando de volver a sentarlo.

-¡Juvia tiene razón!, ¡Sólo fueron unas palabras inocentes, dichas por un pequeño niño inocente!, -se levanta también Lucy, mientras Natsu los observa con una interrogante en su cabeza. -¿Eh?...

El Fullbuster se lleva una mano al rostro y se sienta, guiado por Juvia. -¿Qué fue eso?... ¡¿Qué fue esa reacción?, -piensa, mientras no puede creer lo que acaba de hacer, representado por sus cejas que se mueven arrítmicas e incrédulas.

-Jajaja, no quiero ni imaginar el día que esa pequeña crezca y tenga un novio, -se burla Gajeel, a lo que recibe una mirada asesina de Gray.

-Tal vez la enfermedad de los celos se contagia…, -murmura para si Lucy, mientras ve a la pareja de hielo y agua frente a ella.

De ese modo se dio por iniciada la cena, los platos de comida desfilaban frente a ellos, quienes comían vorazmente, mientras los demás en la misma mesa, inclinaban su atención hacia la plática; Las risas y rostros manchados de salsa resaltaban en aquel gremio de Fiore.

-¡Sakeee!, ¡Indispensable para la celebración! Je…, -llega tambaleándose hasta la mesa de Natsu el ex maestro del gremio, la felicidad ya había subido hasta su cabeza…

-¡Ji-chan!, -lo reconoce Natsu.

-No puede ser… ¿Tan temprano y ya están bebiendo Oji-san?, -le habla también Gray.

-¡No lo digas asíii Graaaay!, -lo señala con el dedo índice Makarov, lo que le sacó una gota al lado de su cabeza al mago de hielo.

-¡El saque es la bebida de los hombrees!, -le asoma bajo el mentón la jarra el pequeño hombre, por lo que el olor puede ser percibido por el Fullbuster.

-¡Este Sake es tan machoo!, -se escucha el grito de Elfman más al centro, quien segundos después cae desmayado al piso completamente ebrio. Evergreen que estaba a su lado en la mesa, lo ve caer y sonríe igual presa del alcohol.

-Jejeje… todo eso me acaba de dar otra idea…, -los mira picarescamente Natsu.

-Apuesto que es lo mismo que yo estoy pensando…, -se une Gajeel

Gray parece entender muy bien la indirecta de hacer una competencia de beber sake, pero no está del todo convencido, -Mis hijos están aquí…

Pero a los que menos les importaba el ejemplo era a los gemelos, quien ya estaban en posición de Banzai, con los brazos hacia arriba para apoyar a su padre. -¡Vamos papi!

-¡Iooshhh!, ¡estoy que ardoo!, -se emociona Natsu. Las tres jarras estaban ya puestas sobre la mesa y cada quien la tenía agarrada por la oreja.

-¡En sus marcaaas!, ¡Listooossss!, ¡Yaaa!, -Cana es quien marca el inicio de la competencia, quien al enterarse del juego de los magos no dudó en unirse, aunque ella bebe de su propio barril sin participar directamente en la competencia…

La escena se divide en tres, enfocándolos a cada uno en chibi y encima de sus cabezas una barra de energía y debajo de esa, una barra de cantidad de sake ingerida.

-¡Vamos Natsuu, no te dejes venceeer!, -le anima Lucy

-¡Tú puedes Gajeel!, -es Levy

-¡Ánimo Gray-samaaa!, -ve preocupada la situación Juvia.

½ hora después…

-Ahhh… -caen los tres inconscientes al suelo.

-¡Ahhh!, -gritan las mujeres entonces y salen de la mesa en su auxilio.

-Vaya… inexpertos…, -sigue bebiendo la chica Alberona.

-¡Esto no puede ser!, ¡Si Gajeel estaba por ganar!, -observa las barras que aún siguen en escena, marcando las líneas de energía en punto crítico rojo y el Sake ingerido en prácticamente el mismo rango para los tres.

-¡Claro que no!, ¡Se nota que Natsu había bebido por lo menos un mililitro más!, -señala la barra de Natsu, Lucy.

-¿Se puede saber de que hablan?, ¡Juvia ve perfectamente que Gray-sama es el ganador!

-Pues… si me preguntan a mí… yo veo las tres barras iguales…, -llega como testigo Mirajane.

-¡Sólo hay una forma de desempatar!, -se une a la conversación Wendy, a lo que Charle y Happy la miran intrigados.

-¿Qué se te ocurrió Wendy?, -espera la Dragneel.

-Pues… supongo que si ustedes toman los lugares de ellos… la competencia podría seguir… y así saber que pareja es la ganadora…, -se hunde de hombros apenada por la sugerencia.

-¡Magnífica idea Wendyy!, -eleva el dedo pulgar la hija de Gildarts, para finalizar la escena con las tres magas tendidas de igual forma en el piso.

El logo de Fairy Tail, aparece en la pantalla, simbolizando el paso a la siguiente escena.

Las horas habían pasado y los magos empezaban a recobrar el conocimiento, los ojos de iris grisáceo se abren en parpadeos y Gray llevándose una mano a la cabeza hace referencia al dolor causado por la resaca, mira a los alrededores y todos estaban en el mismo estado que él hace un momento.

-Vaya… momento… ¡Ay no!, -dirige su mirada hacia el gran reloj y abre grandes los ojos al ver que eran las 22 horas con 50 minutos. -¡AHHHHHH!, -se levanta de golpe y localizando a Natsu lo toma de los hombros y mueve frenéticamente para que despierte. -¡NATSUU!, ¡SÓLO QUEDAN 3 MINUTOOOS!

-¿Eh?... ¿Qué?..., -está aún un poco despistado el Salamander.

-¡ERZAAA!, -grita entonces el Fullbuster, de esta manera, salieron los tres del gremio.

-¡22 con 52!, -informa Gray.

-¡Tranquilo!, -se lleva una mano a la frente Erza, cual su grito hubiera hecho que le doliera aún más la cabeza, pero enseguida se pone seria. -¡REEQUIPAR!, ¡ARMADURA DE GIGANTE!, -una vez la nueva armadura la vistió, se dirigieron al techo.

Increiblemente… ahí estaba… a varios cientos de metros hacia arriba, las campanas que adornaban los cuellos de los renos, respondían a la presencia del trineo de Santa Claus, que tal y como dijo Levy, pasaría por encima del gremio a las 22 con 53 minutos del 24 de diciembre.

El hombre en traje rojo parecía caer flotando hasta por encima de la chimenea de Fairy Tail, de espaldas a nuestros protagonistas, por lo que no había notado su presencia, hasta cuando aterrizó en el techo abrió grandes los ojos y volteo a ver, topándose con las sonrisas abiertas y emocionadas de los tres magos, quienes segundos después se dividen para capturarlo, Natsu y Gray lo sujetan en un abrazo, mientras Erza derribó su trineo con la lanza de la armadura de gigante.

-¡¿QUÉEEEEEE?, -casi se le cae la boca de llenó al piso al ver lo que sucedió con su rojo transporte.

-Descuida Santa, sólo es por un ratito, queremos que alguien te vea, -sonríe cómplice Natsu.

Continuará…

**Fairy Tail, Tales of Fairy Christmas, Capítulo 4 "25 de Diciembre", ¡No se lo pierdan!**

¡Hola!, pues jaja si que he estado medio ocupada y yo que creía iba a tener mucho tiempo para escribir xD, pero bueno, aquí está ya por fin el capítulo, espero les haya gustado jajaja, que yo me maté de la risa escribiendo xDD. Dejo saludos especiales a: Lluvia-chan (jojo que lindo ese perrito, quisiera conocerlo en persona xD), Bea Fullbuster, Laila Yagami, LucyDragneelHeartfilia, Yukistar, Tribyta Zala, Saulen-sama, Andrea y Gabe Logan.

ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!

YA NE!


	4. 25 de Diciembre

**El país de Fiore, un país neutral con apenas 17 millones de personas habitantes, es un mundo mágico; La magia se compra y vende todos los días, es una parte integral de la vida de las personas y hay quienes utilizan la magia como su ocupación, a esas personas se les conoce como magos. Los magos pertenecen a distintos gremios y realizan trabajos a comisión. Existe un gran número de gremios en el país, y en cierta ciudad se encuentra un cierto gremio… un gremio del cual nacieron varias leyendas… ó más bien… seguirán naciendo durante mucho tiempo…**

**Es conocido como… FAIRY TAIL…, quienes disfrutan de la gran celebración navideña de ese año.**

**FAIRY TAIL**

**TALES OF FAIRY CHRISTMAS**

**Capítulo 4 "25 de Diciembre"**

Anteriormente en Tales of Fairy Christmas…, -la voz de Natsu

Increiblemente… ahí estaba… a varios cientos de metros hacia arriba, las campanas que adornaban los cuellos de los renos, respondían a la presencia del trineo de Santa Claus, que tal y como dijo Levy, pasaría por encima del gremio a las 22 con 53 minutos del 24 de diciembre.

El hombre en traje rojo parecía caer flotando hasta por encima de la chimenea de Fairy Tail, de espaldas a nuestros protagonistas, por lo que no había notado su presencia, hasta cuando aterrizó en el techo abrió grandes los ojos y volteo a ver, topándose con las sonrisas abiertas y emocionadas de los tres magos, quienes segundos después se dividen para capturarlo, Natsu y Gray lo sujetan en un abrazo, mientras Erza derribó su trineo con la lanza de la armadura de gigante.

-¡¿QUÉEEEEEE?, -casi se le cae la boca de llenó al piso al ver lo que sucedió con su rojo transporte.

-Descuida Santa, sólo es por un ratito, queremos que alguien te vea, -sonríe cómplice Natsu.

-¡Nuestra celebración estuvo llena de competencias!, ¡El mejor beso, la mejor comida y el mejor Sake!, -anuncia Happy, -¡El mejor perro, el mejor Dragon Slayer!

-¡¿Qué?, ¡¿Cuándo ocurrió todo eso que yo no me di ni cuenta?, -se espanta Natsu.

-¡Oe oe, qué eso no se parece en nada a lo que pasó!, -reclama Gray, -bueno… tan vez un poco.

=0000=

-Ya se me hacía raro que hubieran desaparecido justo para la media noche, -se cruza de brazos Lucy, -cuando despertamos y no estaban créanme que nos llevamos un buen susto, ¡Y conste que no sólo fui yo!, -expone su punto a su esposo la Dragneel y entonces voltea hacia el invitado especial, -Al menos encontraron a un Santa que no se ve tan vago…, hasta su barba pareciera que en verdad crece de su cara, si es así… pobre hombre, con el calor que hace a veces por acá… ¿Y cuanto va a cobrarles por el Show?

-¿Eh?... ¿Cobrar?..., -una enorme gota se posó al lado de la cabeza del pelirosado, ya de por si le costaba trabajo mentir, ahora un engaño de esa naturaleza ya salía de su posibilidad definitivamente.

-¡Todos están formados en una fila!, -interrumpe drásticamente Erza, al notar la tensa situación para Natsu, desde un poco más atrás. -¡Será mejor que ustedes también se formeen!, -les pasa los brazos sobre los hombros y con eso los encamina a la cola que estaban haciendo ya los demás miembros del gremio para acercarse a hablar con el hombre de rojo.

Mientras tanto, los que ya estaban un poco más adelante, en el orden de personas, eran los gemelos de Gray y Juvia, ambos sentados en cada una de las piernas del hombre de larga barba blanca.

-Así que han sido buenos niños este año…, -les sonríe el viejo, sonrisa que inmediatamente los atrapó e hizo brillar sus azulados ojos.

-¡En verdad eres tú!, -se emociona Zelly

-¡No hay otra forma de que supieras que hemos sido buenos!, -responde también Azur.

-Pero… ¿Eres Santa Claus?... ó… ¿Papá Noel?..., -lo mira intrigada la pequeña de coletas y chongos rojos.

-¡JO JO JO!, Cualquiera de los nombres por el que quieras llamarme está bien pequeña, digamos…, -se lleva una mano sobre la boca cual fuera a decir un secreto, -que tengo muchos amigos alrededor del mundo… y por eso tengo tantos apodos, -se quita la mano de la boca, -Santa Claus, Papá Noel, San Nicolás, El viejo Pascuero, Chris Cringl…

-¡OHHHH!, -responden ambos con estrellas en los ojos.

-¡Ahora!, -señala entonces hacia Gray, quien estaba parado frente a ellos, esperando que terminaran su plática. -¡Quiero que digas que tan bueno ha sido mi papi este año!, -se baja de su pierna Azur.

-¡¿EHHHHHH?, -hasta se le ponen los cabellos de punta al Ice Maker. -¿Pero qué estás diciendo hijo?, Santa está más que ocupado por el momento jeje…

-¡Vamos Gray!, ¡Tienes que dar el ejemplo en todo momento!, -insiste Santa, lo que le saca una gota al lado de la cabeza al Fullbuster.

-Pero si ellos ya han pasado… ¿Qué clase de ejemplo es este?... ¿Hagan con papá lo que les de la gana?…, -murmura mientras se acerca al viejo. -¿A… Ajá?..., -lo mira, mientras sus labios hacen una mueca nerviosa.

-¡Tienes que sentarte Papi!, -le anima también Zelestine.

-¡Juviaaa!, -estira su brazo hacia ella, buscando apoyo, pero cuando la ve, la Loxar está apuntando hacia él con una cámara digital.

-¡Ohh Gray-samaa con Santa Claus!, ¡Eso va para la pared de la casa!, -está completamente emocionada y sus ojos son corazones rosas. –Lo que derribó completamente las esperanzas de Gray de salir de esa situación.

-Puedo decir que este año has dejado atrás muchas cosas que te atormentaban… y por eso te has portado muy bien, -le sonríe el viejo, -pero… tú y yo sabemos que algunas cosillas que aún pueden mejorar… ¡JOJOJOJOJO!, -se ríe sólo Santa, imaginándose quien sabe que cosa de Gray, lo que deja al Fullbuster completamente expectante y confundido, podría decirse que hasta asustado con su reacción.

-¡Jajajaja!, ¡Gray se sentó en las piernas de Santaa!, -lo señala Natsu desde atrás en la fila.

-¡Temee!, ¡Ya te tocará tu turno!, -se dirige entonces a su sobrino fraterno, -¡Haru, pídele a Santa que te diga si tu padre ha sido bueno!

-¡Sí, tío Gray!, -responde el niño obediente.

-¡Temeee!, -se enfada Natsu y le amenaza con el puño al ver como ha utilizado a su hijo en contra suya.

Así pasaron todos por aquella fila, en la que se apreciaron las figuras de Alzack y Bisque junto a su pequeño Allen, Miraje y Fried, detrás de ellos Elfman y Evergreen, Lisanna, Jet, Droy, Levy, Gajeel, Lily, Makarov, Erza, Wendy, Charle y Finalmente era el turno de Natsu y familia.

-¿Será acaso el pequeño, quien pase primero a hablar con Santa?, -pregunta el hombre observándolos a los tres.

-La verdad Santa-chan… es que quiero que Mami pase primero, -le devuelve la sonrisa Haru, a lo que el barbudo le guiña el ojo al niño, cual entendiera perfectamente de que trataba el asunto.

-¿Yo?, pero Haru…, -se agacha a la altura del niño Lucy.

-Este es… nuestro regalo de Navidad Mami, -se abraza entonces de la pierna de Natsu, buscando que su padre termine de explicar la situación.

-Una vez me dijiste que de pequeña tu deseo más anhelado era ver como Santa Claus visitaba tu casa en noche buena, pero por más que dejaste galletas y leche junto al árbol nunca las tomó.

-…Natsu…, -abre grandes los ojos la Heartfilia.

-Durante todas estas navidades que han pasado desde que nos conocimos he estado pensando que podríamos hacer al respecto…

-¡Y LO ÚNICO QUE SE LE OCURRIÓ FUE BOTAR MI TRINEO!, -se exalta Santa por un segundo, para luego recuperar la compostura.

-¡FUE TU CULPA POR NO COMERTE LAS GALLETAS SANTAA!, -le devuelve el grito el Salamander.

-¡¿QUÉEE?, -Casi se le salen los ojos de las órbitas a la maga de espíritus celestiales al escuchar eso y voltea rápidamente hacia el viejo, -¡ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE TÚU!, -lo señala con el dedo índice derecho.

-Gracias a esos tres magos locos puedo estar aquí por fin Lucy, -le sonríe mientras hace referencia a Natsu, Gray y Erza, a quien ella observa conmovida, mientras ellos sonríen abiertamente.

-Chicos…

-¡Vamos, no dejes que el tiempo siga pasando y ven aquí!

Por un momento Lucy sintió como su interior aún seguía preguntándose por él, pero al instante siguiente la felicidad de poder abrazarlo lo recubrió todo y transportó la escena al pasado…

Una pequeña Lucy de alrededor de 6 años mira nevar por la ventana de la sala de su casa, las luces del árbol navideño al fondo brillaban intermitentes y justo al lado del pino, un vaso de leche y un plato con galletas esperan al invitado.

-Papá dijo que no podrá venir a celebrar conmigo… ¿pero tú si vendrás cierto?..., -mira esperanzada hacia el cielo oscuro de aquella navidad.

-Bueno chicos, ahora que ya he cumplido con su deseo de Navidad es hora de irme, -se levanta entonces el hombre de rojo, mientras todos los observan abrazados de sus seres queridos y sonrientes.

-¡Gracias Santa!, -alza el dedo pulgar Natsu, mientras abraza a Lucy con la otra mano.

-¡No hay de qué!, -le devuelve el saludo del pulgar, -Lo que sí…, -sus ojos se vuelven rayas y puntos, -¿Cómo le harán para hacer volar mi trineo nuevamente?... Una extraña mujer de armadura le tiró algo que parecía un poste…

Una gota monumental se poso sobre todo el gremio.

-¡No te preocupes Santa!, ¡Sabemos que te hemos hecho perder algo de tiempo!, ¡Pero eso nosotros ya lo teníamos cubierto!, -se adelanta Happy.

-¿Ah sí?, ¿qué tienen pensado hacer Happy?, -lo mira intrigado el hombre del polo norte de la Tierra.

-¡Santa!, ¡Santa!, ¡Santa!, -llegan volando los ángeles… al menos eso es lo que parecía desde lejos, segundos después, muchos Exceeds, han llegado a la entrada del gremio.

-¡Todos los exceeds ayudaremos a los renos a llevar el trineo Santa!, -termina la explicación el gato azul.

-¡Y los responsables de este desastre te ayudarán a entregar los regalos de los niños del mundo!, -se cruza de brazos Charle, mientras hace alusión a Natsu, Gray y Erza.

-¡Bieeen, Vámonoooos!, -levanta el brazo triunfal Natsu.

Segundos después estaban ya a punto de despegar.

-Pero como ayudantes de Santa Claus deben vestir como tales…, -les pasa a cada uno un sombrero igual al suyo, -y enseguida arranca, -¡Vamos Donner!, ¡Tú puedes Blitzen!, ¡Adelante Vixen!, ¡Ahora Cupid!, ¡Salta Comet!, ¡Arriba Dasher!, ¡En el acto Dancer!, ¡Ánimo Prancer!, ¡Despega Rudolph!, ¡Vuela Happy!, ¡Sonríe Charle!, ¡Con fuerza Lily! -y así, el trineo se elevo hasta no ser visto más por los presentes.

Mientras iban viajando, Santa volteo hacia los invitados para ver si se habían puesto el sombrero y efectivamente el sombrero rojo y punta de pompón blanco estaba sobre sus cabezas pero…

-¡¿Por qué diantres estás desnudo?, -casi se cae el trineo por su desconcentración.

+++ Woaa+++, -se escucha el sonido sexy mientras Gray levanta los brazos sorprendido al verse desprovisto de su ropa.

-¡Perdónalo Santa, él es así de rarito!, -le grita Natsu para que su voz le llegue por el viento. -¡¿No es así Happy?

-¡Aye Sr!, -apoya el felino.

-¡Natsuu!, ¡¿Qué tanto estás hablando?, -se defiende el Fullbuster, ¡Además!, ¡Estamos en un transporte!, ¿No sé supone que debes estar mareado?

-¡Es el trineo de Santa!, ¡Es nuestro amigo!, ¡No lo veas como un transporte cualquieraaaa temeee!

-¡Natsu!, ¡Gray!, -les llama la atención Erza.

-¡Aye!, -se sientan calmados ambos.

00000===00000

La noche casi terminaba… el sonido de los grillos desplegando su tonada por los alrededores, amenizaba la soledad del ambiente, en la que Lucy, luego de regresar a su casa, esperaba la pronta aparición de Natsu.

Lo mismo que en la casa del mago de hielo, aunque el sonido de los papeles de regalo siendo destrozados adornaba en esta ocasión en aquella vivienda.

-¡Ya volví!, -se escucha el grito de Gray desde la entrada de la casa, por lo que los niños, el perro y la esposa salen a su encuentro, por lo que eleva a ambos niños en brazos y da un beso a su esposa y así entra de vuelta a casa, junto al mini perro que corre a su lado.

Y en casa de Natsu…

-¿Happy… me harías el favor de ir a ver a Haru?, -pregunta más sonriente de lo normal Lucy.

-Aye…, -la mira desconfiado y se adentra en la casa.

-¿Qué pasa Lucy?, -la mira animoso el Salamander.

-Bueno… primero quería darte las gracias por ese hermoso regalo Natsu…, -lo mira sonrojadamente enamorada.

-Ya sabes que cuando se trata de ti… ¡Nada es imposible para mí Lucy!, -eleva su brazo en pose de batalla.

-Yo también… te tengo un regalo…, -baja la mirada cual la vergüenza de posara sobre sus mejillas, entonces le pasa una pequeña cajita.

-¿Oh?, -la recibe el mago de fuego y la destapa, -dentro el pequeño calcetín de bebé que Lucy estaba tejiendo. -¿Y esto?, No creo que me quede… mm…, -lo examina en todos ángulos, -¡Ya sé es un nuevo estuche para guardar algo!, ¿pero qué podría guardar aquí?..., ¡No importa está muy lindo!, -sonríe abiertamente.

-¿En verdad no se te ocurre que pueda ser?, -lo mira extrañada, -no es la primera vez que ves uno…

-Sí… sé que es un calcetín de bebé, como los que tenía Haru pero… no sé por qué me darías una cosa así…, -ante sus palabras una mueca extraña empezó a formarse en los labios de Lucy.

-Te lo daría… si fueras a necesitarlo… ¿no lo crees?, -le sonríe entonces.

-Jaja ¡si!, ¡Si fuéramos a tener otro bebé lo necesitaríamos!, -llega él sólo a la conclusión, por lo que abre grandes los ojos, -¡AHHHH!, ¡NO ES VERDAAAD!, ¡¿Es en serio?, -la toma por los brazos emocionado.

-Sí Natsu…, -responde felíz ya preparándose para besarlo, pero es soltada repentinamente por el Salamander, quien festeja solo.

-¡BIEEEEN!, ¡CON ESTE OTRO BEBÉ YA EMPATÉ A GRAAAY!, ¡Luego de ese tengamos otro para que nosotros ganemos Lucy!

-Je…, -una gota se posó al lado de la cabeza de la Heartfilia.

**Fin…**

¡Hola!, Muchas gracias a todos los que siguieron este fic hasta su final, espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto al leer, como yo al escribirlo.

En lo personal, la Navidad es mi fecha favorita del año, más que los días festivos habituales, más que mi cumpleaños, más que todo, porque puedo estar con mi adorada familia y compartir, nunca olviden que el espíritu de la navidad vive dentro de todos y cada uno de los corazones de los que creen en el amor, ¡Muchas Felicidades a todos! Y ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!

Saludos especiales: Laila Yagami, Andrea, Lluvia-chan, LucyDragneelHeartfilia, Gabe Logan, Trybita Zala, Yukistar y Saulen-sama.

Aclaraciones:

Recuerden que este fanfic está basado en los personajes de mis historias de Snow Fairy y Against The Fairy Law.

-Je… ya sé que el hijo de Al x Bis es una niña de nombre Asuka, pero cuando escribí el paso del tiempo en mi fic, aún no había pasado en el manga, no tenía ni idea que pasaría xD, así que ni modo les quedó un niño, puede que más adelante ponga a Asuka, pero tengo que ver como es su personalidad en el manga.

-En cuanto a las edades de los niños están así: Haru tiene 4 años, los gemelos 5 años, Allen 9 años y Taiga 6 años, es verdad que no las había mencionado aquí xD.

ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!

SORE YA!


End file.
